


chocolate juseyo

by ynjjuni



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unintentional Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day, didn't mean to do that but it happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynjjuni/pseuds/ynjjuni
Summary: Minho wants chocolate, so Seungmin gets some for him.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 16
Kudos: 127





	chocolate juseyo

**Author's Note:**

> please pretend that this is not 2 days late thank u very much

"Anyone else got an odd feeling that something very, very bad is going to happen?" Hyunjin asks, curled up near the arm of the couch as he squints at something off into the distance. He's clutching tightly at one of the couch pillows like it's a shield being hugged close to his chest. It is his only means of safety when such danger is nearby. "Did I forget to take the trash out from our room? Seungmin. Please tell me— is my death near?"

Seungmin furrows his eyebrows, finally lifting his head up from his phone to look at Hyunjin. It's not unusual for Hyunjin to be dramatic at times. That's just his thing, but this was completely out of the blue and for once, Seungmin genuinely has no clue as to what he's talking about. "What the hell are you going on about?"

"Look at him!" Hyunjin lifts a finger and points across the room as discreetly as he can, cautious of accidentally drawing any unwanted attention, especially from the very person he's staring at. "Smiling like that for no reason. I'm gonna die, aren't I?" He shivers. Maybe he should start drafting up his will right now. That'd be a good idea.

Seungmin follows the line of Hyunjin's index finger until his eyes land on Minho who's sat on the smaller couch, seemingly invested in whatever he's looking at on his phone like Seungmin had been only moments before and, oh. Seungmin can't help it – the softening of his gaze, the smoothing out of his previously furrowed eyebrows, the involuntary tug of his lips into a smile that nearly mirrors Minho's, the warmth flooding his chest at the mere sight of the look on Minho's face.

This is the first time he's seeing such a look from Minho, and yet, it's familiar somehow. It's like that look Chan gets when he's singing along to love songs on Chan's Room, blushing and laughing because he's shy and embarrassed and completely, utterly in love with someone and the whole world can see it — though this one isn't shy at all. It's more subtle, more Minho-like. Not as big. Not as obvious. Not as blushy. It causes the rise of a fluttery feeling deep inside of him.

Seungmin thinks he knows exactly what the cause of Minho's good mood is.

"Maybe," he says, and then he's standing up and crossing the room to get to Minho without waiting for another word from Hyunjin, pocketing his phone along the way before plopping down in the spot beside him.

He's sitting close. Too close, maybe, taking up all the free space, practically caging Minho in between his body and the side of the couch. If Minho cares about the lack of personal space, he doesn't show it. The smile on his face doesn't fade one bit. If Seungmin looks close enough, maybe he can even see it get bigger.

Seungmin had woken up early that morning. 

Well, he usually wakes up early every morning, but today was different. They're on break at the moment which means there's not much reason for him to be up early. If anything, he should've been resting even more, but there was one thought and one thought only in his mind when he pulled himself out of bed: Minho wants chocolate. And, well, what better day to go and get him some than the day meant for love and affection? (What better day for him to finally make his feelings known.)

He'd woken up early enough that most of the members were still asleep, whether or not that was due to his internal clock or the nerves that were beginning to settle in his bones, Seungmin didn't know. All he knew was that the less people that were awake to see him leave, the easier it would be for him to keep this private.

It was a quick trip.

Seungmin had spent a good few minutes standing awkwardly in front of one of the special displays with chocolates in both hands. One heart shaped box, the other a rectangle, both with a pretty red ribbon wrapped around it (the ribbon that is now tied just as prettily into a bow around Minho's neck, he notices). It was hard, deciding whether or not the heart would be too much. 

In the end he'd gone with the classic rectangular box, allowing himself one last lingering glance at the other one as he put it back on the racks, his face heating up at the mere thought of being too cheesy. Too obvious. Though, maybe there's nothing more obvious than going out of his way to buy a box of chocolates for his hyung on Valentine's day, of all days.

Either way, it was worth it for the firsthand experience of witnessing Minho's face when he realized what Seungmin had given him, what was pressed into his hands. The way he lit up, the way his lips parted as his gaze flickered from Seungmin, to the gift in his hands, back to Seungmin, and then the smirk that grew shortly after. The most basic, telltale sign that Seungmin was about to be teased. "Kim Seungmin—"

"Happy Valentine's day, hyung." Seungmin had said, his heart pounding in his chest as he cut Minho off before he could say much else. His face had never felt so warm in his life.

Any teasing remarks had died in Minho's throat within seconds, his smirk falling into something softer, more fond, as the tips of his ears reddened. "Happy Valentine's day," Minho replied, and that was that.

"Hyung," Seungmin says, knocking his knee against Minho's. "Did you finish your chocolates already?"

It's then that Minho acknowledges him, glancing at him from the corner of his eye, locking his phone as if Seungmin requires his full attention for this conversation. He holds it loosely in his right hand. He even adjusts the way he's sitting so he can face Seungmin properly. (It's also then that he realizes he can't quite handle Minho's attention on him like this. The eye contact that Seungmin is being forced to keep, the absolute beauty of Minho's makeup-less face, the glint in his pretty brown eyes.

The ribbon within reach.

Every single butterfly in Seungmin's stomach seems to be at full force.)

"No," Minho says, "I only ate one."

And it's odd, in Seungmin's honest opinion, for someone who likes chocolate, who wanted it so badly, to not scarf half the box down within minutes of acquiring it. Especially after being so happy to receive it. Seungmin can't help the downturn of the corners of his lips. "Oh... Did you not like them?"

It's embarrassing, the way Seungmin has to watch Minho's gaze flicker over the features of his face. But Seungmin would be lying if he said he didn't want confirmation that Minho enjoyed his gift, so if he has to suffer through the knowledge that Minho is reading the emotions right off his face just to get that, then so be it.

Minho shrugs. "It tasted fine, I just wanted to save it for later."

"Why?"

And Seungmin has to watch, again, as amusement floods the features of Minho's face. The quirk of his eyebrow and the corner of his mouth into a smirk. He's almost worried that this is being seen as a joke. 

"Aren't I allowed to take my time and cherish something my precious dongsaeng bought for me?" Minho teases. "The chocolate's not going anywhere, Seungminnie. It can wait for me."

"You don't have to save it, hyung," Seungmin mumbles. "If you end up wanting more, I'll buy you more." His palms feel so sweaty he has to subtly wipe them on his jeans, fingers curling against his knees. He hopes Minho understands what he's saying– what he's trying to say. That this isn't meant to be a one time thing, that Seungmin had given him the chocolate like he's giving him his heart and he'd do it again and again if it's what Minho wants.

"Anytime I want?"

"Maybe," Seungmin says. "I might make you work for it a little."

Minho blinks at him, eyebrows furrowing. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Seungmin doesn't know what it means. Seungmin didn't think before he said it. Would it be too much to say that he can't get his thoughts straight when Minho's around him? "What do you want it to mean?" He asks instead, gaze unintentionally falling on the bow again.

Minho looks at him until Seungmin feels like the stare is about to set him on fire. He barely even blinks, lips parting to say something but stopping just before any words come out, and then Minho is clearing his throat and breaking eye contact, lifting a hand to tug at the ribbon before moving to rub at his ears. Red again, Seungmin notes. "I'll eat the chocolates," he says.

Seungmin grins. He feels like he can breathe a little bit easier now.

When he looks away, he catches sight of Hyunjin's wide-eyed stare before he furiously taps away at his phone screen, Seungmin's own phone buzzing in his pocket only seconds later. He can't help the quiet, breathily laugh he huffs out when he reads the new texts. He'd almost forgotten Hyunjin was even in the room.

**hyuni** : YOURE INSANE  
**hyuni** : HES GONNA MURDER YOU

Surprisingly enough, the way Minho presses his shoulder and thigh up against Seungmin's like he can't get enough of the physical contact is what spurs him on to type out a quick reply. There's no more space in between them— there hasn't been any for a while, but Seungmin still has the urge to push closer and closer. The urge to reach out for him, wrap his arm around him. His skin feels warm where Minho's sleeveless arm brushes against his.

**vita-min** : god I hope so

**hyuni** : WHAT DOES THAT EVN MEAN!!!!


End file.
